


Honey Lemon

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragna recalls just how sweet Jin is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> It's not what you think it is. Toss me in the sin bin.

He watches as Jin pours the syrup out from the jar. The honey color gets diluted as Jin pours in some water. He picks out the honey coated lemon slices and places some in his cup. He licks the excess off his fingers. He does the same for another cup.  
He places one glass beside Ragna. He mumbles his thanks and takes a sip. Surprisingly, it’s not as overwhelmingly sweet as the honey color made it look. Jin sits across from him at the table. He interlocks his fingers with Ragna’s. It’s subtle and it takes him a bit. His fingers are cold and it feels weird against his own hand. Jin rests his chin against the palm of his other hand.  
“How is it?” Jin disconnects their interlocked hands as he goes to drink from his own cup. It’s sweet. He wants to say, it’s as sweet as you are in bed. To tease Jin. He grins at the thought of a flustered Jin. Eyes wide and pink painting his cheeks.  
“About as sweet as you.” He flirts. They were in the comfort of Jin’s home. He usually wasn’t so willing, but he feels like being daring today. Jin hums in acknowledgement as he puts his glass down. Eyes half-lidded in interest.  
It’s about as sweet. It’s equal to how sweet his lips taste. The honey mixed with lemon juice is as sweet as Jin moaning out his name. Making his teeth tingle in excitement. Excited to leave bite marks on that porcelain skin. Along his neck and the inner part of his thighs. To have him calling out wanting his affection more and more like a greedy kid.  
“It’s making me want the real thing actually.”  
Jin bites his lip at the statement. He wants to tear away at that outfit of his. Unwrap him. To have him vulnerable to his touch. To taste his body pressing against Jin’s cold skin. Warming him up with every touch.  
“Really?” Jin purrs. He crosses his legs. Pink lips curl into a mischievous smile. Green eyes ever observant and calculating. He takes another sip. This one feels deliberately slow. Some of it had dripped down from his lips. Ragna wipes it away and licks it off his thumb. He makes eye contact with Jin as he licks it away slowly.  
He had to be patient. Someone had to cave. He hopes Jin caves in first. He takes another sip. Fuck. Jin’s watching him with lidded eyes and a near sultry smile. He picks out a lemon slice from his cup. He nibbles on it. He really wants him to cave first. When he did, he’d carry him to the first piece of furniture and fuck him senseless.  
He licks away the excess. Jin swallows. He wanted to tear that damn outfit so badly.  
“What if I let you have the real thing right now?” He goes to sit on Ragna’s lap. Ragna pushes his chair back to give Jin the space he needs. He sits so their chests are against each other. He playfully pretends to think of a response to the question.  
“I’d have to fuck you until you couldn’t move.” He replies in a low and attempted sensual voice. Dirty talk never was his forte. But, whatever he could muster always did work on Jin. Jin unzips his shirt. He leaves bite marks all along his neck. Jin’s breath hot against his skin.  
He kneads Jin’s thighs. Moving up to his ass as he goes. Jin sighs in content.  
“Alright Nii-san, you win.” There was no measure of time to indicate how quickly Ragna carried Jin to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickly written quickie as I am quick to create fics for these boys.


End file.
